Rothbart
Rothbart is a male earth pony and a follower of the Lord of Chaos, capable of turning himself into a owl-like monster. Personality Rothbart is an evil, power-hungry pony who sold his servitude to the Lord of Chaos in exchange for power. He likes to keep a cool and serious air in order to hide his true intentions. Rothbart can be very perspective and very malicious, as he said to Montu he would love to get his son and he threw an explosive over a village just to make his adversary to let his guard down. Skills Rothbart, although a earth pony, possess dark magic and, with it, he is able to turn himself into a monster half-pony, half-owl. However, it's revealed that he can use his magic for other thins too, something he developed after being released from the prison-book. He was able to infuse clay with dark magic and turn it explosive. By moulding it into a wide variety of shapes and forms, Rothbart is able to create living explosives to attack opponents at long-range. It's later revealed that another component on his explosive clay it's the explosive nature, a combined nature that he got from his master where he mixes light and earth nature. Rothbart could even create clones from the clay that could be used a deadly surprise for opponents When he lost his left foreleg, he was able to take another's foreleg to attach it with magic to his body. Another Rothbart's strong points is his intelligence, as he demonstrated to use tricks, misdirection, and calculated gambles. He demonstrated these skills in his fight with Chief Strongpaw, putting clay into Strongpaw's sand as it destroyed his foreleg. After perfecting his ultimate spell, Rothbart’s body became composed of hundreds of thick, grey tendrils woven throughout his flesh, holding his body together like the stitches of a rag-doll. This allowed him to separate his body parts at will, perform long-range physical attacks, and sew up almost any injury he suffered. His threads could even compact together to form a giant spider-like form around his body, used for long-range battle. Rothbart's threads granted him a degree of immortality. The threads could pierce the flesh and bodies of others, allowing him to remove their organs and integrate them into his own body, thereby extending his life. He commonly removed hearts in this fashion, keeping a total of six at any time, and requiring that he be killed at least six times in a battle before he truly died. If Rothbart was killed somehow, then one of his extra hearts could sacrifice itself by re-entering his body and bringing him back to life. The hearts captured from other ponies granted Rothbart numerous elemental affinities, along with a vast supply of energy. By collecting these hearts, Rothbart's own affinity is reinforced and his skill in other elements is increased to the point that he could use various different elemental attacks that were noted to be impossible, without having an affinity to that particular element. This is done by connecting his magic circulatory system to his four extra hearts, granting him the ability to change his nature and affinity to that of the previous owner. The individual hearts could be released from his body and wrapped in a vast blanket of threads, forcing a heart into a limb before being detached or forming a monstrous body with a mask as its face. These masks could move and attack independently, unleashing powerful blasts of elemental chakra from their mouths. He could even combine the masks so they could produce powerful attacks. Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Retaliation", he and Pandora attack Coltypt in the name of the Lord of Chaos. While Pandora is fighting with Apis, he fights Montu, being able to kill him. He then is shot down by Apis, returning then to his true form. When Shu is reactivated after the eclipse his master created is finished and knowing they cannot defeat him, Pandora and Rothbart retreats. He is then congratulated by the Lord of Chaos for having killed Montu. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", the Lord of Chaos sends Rothbart, a pony capable of turning himself into a monstrous owl, to attack Cloudsdale. He battles Thunder Night and Raining Storm and is able to defeat them, but then Melody and Purple Smoke appears and fight him, defeating him and imprisoning him. It's revealed that he was released from the prison-book when the Lord of Chaos took life cells from the prison-book. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Rothbart reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. Meanwhile Rothbart is present when the Lord of Chaos gives Pandora the mission of manipulating Zealous Anvil into cursing Star's heart. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox (continuation) In "Gloomy News", it's revealed that he was team up with Medusa and that he escorted her until a volcano where she had her powers strenghened. He also gave her a stallion to test her powers and, after she petrified him, he crushed him. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", he is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with his fellow villains to discuss the current situation. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Rothbart is sent by the Lord of Chaos to release Ulysses and test his worth. He is able to infiltrate in Griffonstone and release Ulysses, convincing him to accept the Lord of Chaos' proposal. After Ulysses is able to resist the power of the Idol of Boreas and tries to assault Gael, Rothbart stops him and teleports them to the outside of Griffonstone, where Medusa awaits. When Gael and his guard try to recapture Ulysses, Rothbart sends Medusa to use her power and she is able to petrify two griffons, what forces Gael and his griffons to retreat. He then watches Ulysses fighting with Chrysalis' mutants. In "One-Tail in Danger", he is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast. In "A Brande New Year", he gets prepared to face Chief Strongpaw in order to capture One-Tail. For that, he prepares a special kind of clay he plans to use and also takes some blood from the pony-panther Medusa captured for him in order to get in the pony-panther village. In "The Capture of One-Tail", Rothbart travelled to the oasis of the pony-panther to capture Chief Strongpaw so he and his fellow villains and the Lord of Chaos could extract Shukaku, the One-Tail, from him. As he arrives, Rothbart deals with the guards with his explosive clay and then takes his other form to fly over the village. Despite the stealthy infiltration, Rothbart was quickly confronted by Strongpaw, who knew he was in the village due to the fact there is no flying animal in the Golden Desert. Rothbart was then forced into taking up the defensive, seeing Strongpaw's abilities. Nearly being trapped in a prison of sand pulled from the surrounding desert, Deidara ended up losing his left foreleg trapped in some of the sand from Strongpaw's bag, forcing Rothbart to pull what remained of it off to prevent the sand from crushing the rest of him. Seeing that he was nearly out of clay, Rothbart hatched a plan that would end the fight: using a major bomb on the village as a decoy with Rothbart left defenceless in his act to protect his village for Rothbart to use a clay bird. Though Strongpaw's sand stops the scheme, Rothbart reveals that some of the clay on the foreleg Strongpaw took had mixed with his sand. Detonating the clay as Strongpaw uses his ultimate defense, Rothbart abducts his unconscious opponent. After meeting with Medusa, Rothbart takes from the pony-panther they captured before his left foreleg and attaches it to his body. After that, the two villains disappear with Strongpaw. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panther", Rothbart headed out with Medusa to their hideout in the Forbidden Jungle to extract Shukaku, the One-Tail, with the rest of the villains and the Lord of Chaos. After the extraction is completed, Rothbart goes to the exit, followed by Medusa, saying he has more important things to do, like perfecting his ultimate spell. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he and Medusa arrive to Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. He is seen using a cloak with a hood that is new to the others. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Rothbart and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi and later he is the one who gets rid of her body. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Shining writes to Twilight saying that Rothbart and Medusa were seen wandering through the Crystal Mountains. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, he and Medusa faced Shining and his guards in combate, but, during it, Blue, while hidden, was able to analyze Rothbart’s natural affinity and used his light sword to pierce his heart, exploiting the weakness Rothbart's darkness-based spells had against light-based ones. While this would normally be fatal, Rothbart had six hearts (now five) in his possession, due to his new spell, and thus recovered fairly quickly, sending a counter-attack to Blue. Removing his cloak, he revealed five masks on his back, one of which was now broken by Blue. Each mask contained a heart, the broken one having given its heart up to keep Rothbart alive. The five masks broke free from his back into separate entities, with the broken one dissolving after doing so. Each mask was able to attack with a specific and powerful elemental attack and, even with one being destroyed, Rothbart was almost too much for Blue, Shining and their guards to handle. After Shining took Medusa away, so Blue and the others could concentrate on Rothbart, the latter ends up catching Blue and tries to get his heart to replace one of the ones that were destroyed. In “The Price of Power”, Rothbart is stopped from removing Blue’s heart with Heartbeat’s arrival, as she stabs Rothbart with her hoof, crushing his heart. Seeing this, the Light mask allowed its heart to be absorbed by Rothbart's body, bringing him back to life. In addition to that, Rothbart also had the two other Fire and Wind masks to combine with him, making him even more powerful. He then caught Blue, Heartbeat and the guards with his threads, hoping to replenish his stock. They are saved by the arrival of Golden and Star, who decides to fight Rothbart himself, who at first did not view Star as a threat. This changed when Naruto unveiled his newly developed spell, the Spiraling Star Spell, which Rothbart recognized to be dangerous if it ever connected with him. Star's inability to maintain the spell for more than a few seconds put Rothbart at ease, especially since its failure almost allowed him to kill Star (although Golden, Heartbeat and Blue saved him), but decided to fight in his long-range mode just to be safe. As Star tried the Spiraling Star once again with his clones, Rothbart attempted to crush Star with his threads from a distance, but was surprised to discover that it was a clone that he had destroyed, and, subsequently, the real Star shot up behind him, using the spell effectively this time. Left with no usable hearts after being battered by Star's spell, Rothbart lamented being defeated by a pony he considered to be a "brat". Golden, although preferred to let him die in pain due to all the misery he caused through the centuries, he says he is not like him and finishes him off. Rothbart's corpse was later taken back to the Crystal Empire to be autopsied by Leaf Mane in regards of the Spiraling Star Spell's capabilities, and it revealed that Rothbart was damaged at a cellular level by it. In "The Submission of the General of Death", after getting Gentle Light under his control, the General of Chaos forces her to bring some of the deceased villains back with the Reincarnation Curse, including Rothbart. She then is forced to use him and Pandora to go capture the Eight and Nine-Tails' jinchuriki. The two reincarnated ponies go on a clay bird to the place where the island is suppose to be. On route to the island, they are ambushed by Hard Stone, with Stone Quake and Quartz Blitz. However, both Pandora and Rothbart are revealed to be clay clones and were then blown but Hard Stone are also revealed to have been a rock clone. It's revealed that Rothbart, in order to perfect his explosive nature before his battle with Strongpaw, atacked Stonult and battled Hard Stone. By Gentle Light's orders, they continue towards the island, rather than engaging with Hard Stone in battle. After Pandora is able to bring the island to the surface, Rothbart moulds a big bomb, which takes the form of a jellyfish and explodes beneath the island. Rothbart offered to let Pandora go ahead to look for Hawthorn and Star while he fights Hard Stone and his bodyguards. During the battle his explosives were blocked by Stone Quake's rock golem. After being drawn away from the island, Rothbart challenges Hard Stone's particle nature with his own explosive nature, but before he could attack he was placed back in the coffin, much to his dismay. In "The War Begins", Rothbart, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He, along with Sand Threads, Ash and Armored Forge, composes the Commando Unit of the Chaos. The group mobilises atop Rothbart's clay birds, where he locates the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party. In "The First Confrontation", complaining about the insects used by one of the deer of the infiltration team, he bombards their position, until the group is eventually taken captive. Deidara then booby-traps that deer's saddlebags, before Sand Threads manipulates him so as to attack the opposing commando unit. The enemy uncovers the trap and evades the blast, forcing Rothbart to engage them directly, where he tells them only one squad can emerge victorious, but that they can't lose as they're "immortal". Fooled into thinking Smokewing was about to attack him, when he actually intended to free the two remaining deer along with Shadow Claw, he becomes enraged. However, the earth beneath him is suddenly raised, making him collide with the falling Sand Threads. Rothbart then resorts to detonating the clay placed inside of Armored Forge, yet Ivory manages to smother it. Displeased that the blast was lessened, his remarks provoke Dark Knight, by referring to Armored Forge as "the bomb". Teasing him further as a weakling, he reminds him that Armored could be made into a bomb again. However, struck from behind, both he and Sand Threads are contained by Ivory's puppets. Threatening to explode himself, Rothbart is instead pierced by Shadow Claw's light-infused sword, diffusing his clay. As Ivory later lectures Sand Threads about how he was still deared by the other pony-panthers, Rothbart becomes furious and tries to dissuadate him, but failing in doing so. In "Battleground", still imprisoned when Ash arrives with reinforcements, after Grover's remark halts his complaining, Rothbart demands that the others release him. In "Breaking the Crystal", Rothbart continues to demand that the others release him. In "The Fall of the Centaur", Rothbart, along with all the other reincarnated beings, is released from the Reincarnation Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role. *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Rothbart is based on the villain of the same name from the ballet Swan Lake. *Rothbart is between one of the oldest villains known in the Pony Reality, as he teamed up with Pandora to invade Coltypt. *Rothbart is one of the villains whose battle style has changed more drastically, with him first using his shapeshifting abilities, then his explosive nature and then his ultimate spell. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings